In general, an air intake apparatus for an internal combustion engine introducing external gas into a throttle-side air intake pipe is known. Such an air intake apparatus for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-144669, for example.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-144669, there is disclosed an air intake apparatus for an internal combustion engine including an air intake pipe (throttle-side air intake pipe) guiding intake air from a throttle to a main pipe portion (surge tank) and an EGR pipe introducing EGR gas (external gas) into the air intake pipe. In this air intake apparatus for an internal combustion engine, an outlet portion of the EGR pipe arranged in the air intake pipe is inclined to face to the main pipe portion (downstream side), whereby the outflow direction of the EGR gas from the EGR pipe is set to the downstream side and the concentration of the EGR gas introduced into each cylinder is equalized.